


Summer Break

by Reck (Epimenides)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Reck





	Summer Break

那个夏天长得几乎望不到头。  
Max吸了一口手中的橙汁，失望地发现杯中的冰块已经失去了作用，周围的空气又开始变得黏乎乎，讨厌至极。  
Jos游过来的时候，正看见他的小王子坐在泳池边缘晃荡着腿，一脸不高兴地撅着嘴。  
“嘿，我记得来这儿度假可是你的主意。”Jos伸手把水往Max的膝盖上拍，“看起来你不太享受啊。”  
“不，”Max很少对自己的决定表现出后悔，“我只是有点儿热。”他皱着眉头去拍开父亲的手，“还有，Dad，你这么干很幼稚。”  
Jos不置可否地把自己的身体抛回泳池里，眯起眼睛看着Max把被自己弄湿了的裤腿往上卷。“你不下来玩儿吗？一直坐在上面会很热的。”  
“不。”男孩儿再一次表示了拒绝。“水里也没劲透了。”  
他倔强地咬着嘴唇，盯着仍然在水里玩得心满意足的Jos看了一会儿，然后起身离开。

“你看上去不太高兴。”晚饭后，Jos在门廊上找到了独自发呆的Max，“我在厨房留了些点心给你，你最好再去吃点儿东西。”说真的，什么都没问题，可男孩几乎不吃晚饭的行为已经接近他的底线了。  
“我没胃口。”他转过头去，目光朝着院子里空无一物的角落，门廊上的灯懒散地打落在他的鼻梁上，他的头发有一点儿乱，可他还是美极了，像临水照花的水仙男孩儿，Jos几乎要产生一种即将失去他的错觉。  
“说说吧。”年长的父亲走过去在他身旁坐下，伸手揽过少年的肩膀，男孩儿顺势靠了过来，几乎把自己挤进男人的怀里。  
“夏天令我绝望。”他用鼻尖轻轻蹭着父亲的掌心，像只蓄势待发的猫。“我很高兴和你一起度假，真的，我发誓。”  
Jos安静地听着，右手向下揽住少年的腰——调皮的小男孩儿在他腿上不安分地扭来扭去，他得防止他摔下去。  
“可你看起来好像一点儿也不需要我。”他转过头来看着他，眼睛里有细碎的光闪烁摇曳，“车队需要我，赛车需要我。可现在那些都不重要了，我希望在夏休时属于你一个人。可你看起来…根本就不需要我。”他难过地重复了一遍自己的控告，青涩的声线有些微颤抖。  
“不，我需要你，每时每刻。”Jos熟悉他的小男孩儿所有的脆弱情绪，他几乎是有些太擅长安慰Max了，“我的小王子殿下。”  
Max害羞地笑了出来，他的父亲总是喜欢这么叫他，从很小的时候开始，这个玩笑似的称呼就像是一个他们之间的暗号一样，只有在眼下这种动人的时刻才会出现，像只在月下绽放的夜莺，隐秘且甜美。  
“看来我需要再强调一遍，我有多么爱你。”Jos凑过去亲吻Max，而他的小王子也极其配合地扭过头来，用少年美味的嘴唇去承受爱意。他是顺从的，美丽的，同时也是危险的，诱人的。他是Jos最美的童话，最不可思议的杰作——谁不会爱上这样的孩子呢？他近乎完美，而他来自Jos，他让他看到一半的自己被完整以后令人赞叹的成果。  
——他是完美无瑕的，而且属于他。  
Max在漫长黏腻的吻里失去了自己的呼吸，他不得不攀着Jos的肩膀以防止自己掉下去。可同时他一点儿也不希望结束这个吻，就像他曾一度希望这个夏天永无止尽那样。  
“我都17岁了，”他喘息着，“我再也不是那个7岁的小男孩儿了，我不再是你的小王子了。”  
“不，你是。”Jos啄了一口他的脸颊，这个夏天该死的烈日甚至丝毫没将他晒黑，月光下他的肤色近乎透明，脆弱得使人于心不忍，“你永远都会是我的小王子。”  
“你七岁时我教你开车，现在我能教你点儿别的了。”他抱起怀里的少年——17岁的Max还不算高大，而幸运的是，他的臂力倒没怎么退步。  
他没费什么劲儿就把少年弄到了床上——考虑到这家伙在赛道上的表现，此刻他真是温顺得不可思议。Jos故意让窗户敞开着，月光钻进来，温柔地照拂着少年美丽的身体。  
他们的爱必须是隐秘的，可隐秘往往能成就另一种独一无二的美。就像此刻的Max，在月光下羞赧地蜷起身体，却准备迎接最绚烂的绽放。  
Jos温暖的手掌在Max光裸的胸口游走，顺着月光的投影，从美丽的肩线到脆弱的腰身，他满足于少年尖锐的喘息和呻吟，这具骨骼分明的身体是月下待采的蔷薇，而他会是它最忠实的仆人和最温柔的爱人。  
“我简直不敢相信你有多美。”  
少年挑起眼睛来看向他，“别忘了，我是你的杰作。”  
就是这样，那双眼睛，他总是无法自制地沉溺于其中，那是他永远无法征服的一片蓝，是堕落的开关，地狱的入口。  
Jos喜欢他穿牛仔短裤。做旧的蓝色裤边恰到好处地映衬出少年雪白美丽的双腿，他只需要轻轻一扯，那密林深处的秘密就为他敞开。他爱死了Max的腿，白皙，柔软，骨骼分明，线条完美，它们在他的抚摸下紧绷着，像他的呻吟一样传达出一种在绝望中战栗的美。  
——他在恐惧中期待着。他的小王子，他的蔷薇，正颤抖着期待他的亲近，乃至采摘。  
“上帝也会惊叹于自己曾创造出你这么美丽的造物。”他握住他细瘦的脚踝，满意于少年的颤抖和沾上哭腔的呻吟。  
他多么期待一个哭泣的他啊，不会有比流泪的水仙更美的画面了。  
“为我流泪吧，我的小王子。”少年隐秘的入口需要雨露，他的小王子需要一个温柔的夜晚来完成蜕变与绽放。他耐心地开垦着他的身体，用手指，用吻，用近乎崇拜与惊叹的姿态，赞美他的身体，赞美他不可思议的美丽。  
“愿你永远怀念你的十七岁。”  
Max在那一刻濒临崩溃地哭出了声。疼痛使他颤抖，他紧紧地攀住父亲的肩膀，他恐惧极了，可他如此地深爱着他，完全盲目地信任他。那些温柔的吻和爱抚使他相信这会是个美好的夜晚，即便疼痛入骨。  
“唔…”他还是控制不住地哭出了声，“太…太疼了…”  
而Jos几乎快被他的泪水逼疯——他根本不知道流着泪的自己对Jos意味着什么！美丽常常激起人的破坏欲，即便是自己的杰作也不能幸免。  
“那就为我哭泣吧。”  
“啊…唔…不，不…Dad…求你了…”  
7岁的Max趴在他腿上，软软地求他允许自己去玩卡丁车，而17岁的Max在他身下，支离破碎地哭泣着，渴求抚慰与快感。  
“轻…轻一点儿…Dad…”  
他还是那样，软软地叫着Dad，从7岁到17岁，他的小王子在他的怀里经历了十年的春秋，从尖尖小荷到含苞待放，他都是他的，一直在他怀里，一直。  
“Max…”他爱他的美丽，脆弱，倔强，尖锐，他是他的小王子，他怎么可能不完美。  
“唔…哈啊…”Max摇着头，被快感折磨到分崩离析。他无法思考，难以言语，关于这个17岁夜晚的所有记忆，都将只与难以承受的欢娱有关。父亲给他的太多太多，他年轻的身体几乎不堪负荷，但他不愿意失去哪怕一丝的给予，他给的，他全都要。  
“我的小王子殿下。”Jos在他耳旁喃喃道。月光把他的音色打磨得温柔至极。所有的表白都应当是温柔的，即便在这样激烈欢娱的时刻。  
这爱是隐秘的，只可在夜里对月绽放的。可于他们却不是秘密，只是无需与人分享的美景。  
——何必所有祝福，足够相爱便可。  
少年的高潮来得超乎想象的猛烈，他的身体几乎绷紧到极致，然后像断了弦的琴一样失神地舒展开来，颤抖，哭泣，恍惚，都是这场激烈情事的余韵。  
他从此彻彻底底地属于他了，他来自他，终于又回到了他。

这夏天即将过去了，可是这又有什么关系呢？


End file.
